Fireworks and Fate
by Cambria-Aire
Summary: After 4yrs a very changed Toshiro returns to K.T on a mission to protect the town. What he didn't expect was a beautiful and mature Karin Kurosaki to capture his attention. Rated M for language. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my desk drawing diagrams for soccer practice as people filed into the classroom greeting each other. Girls gossiped about the dates they'd had the night before or about how they'd been dumped. The guys talked about the latest video games or argued about which sports teams were better. I sighed with longing, I didn't have what people called friends, except for Yuzu but she didn't really count seeing as she was my twin sister. No, It was more like there were a few people who tolerated my short temper and boy-ish ways, and I could count them all on one hand.

The bell rang and all the groups dispersed sitting down for class. The teacher walked in with an enormous smile on her face, "Class we have a new student joining us today." She said bubbly gesturing for someone to come in. I mentally gagged and leaned my head back to pull my hair into a high ponytail. "My name is Toshiro Hitsuguya; it's a pleasure to meet you all." I froze for a second as snickers sounded across the room because of his formal speech. I slowly lifted my head forward and my gray eyes locked with the cold turquoise ones that I hadn't seen in four years.

"Alright everyone from Karin on please move your selves one seat over." The teacher was annoyingly persistent about keeping us alphabetized, so whenever a new student came into our class we all silently cursed the student even though it wasn't their fault. I picked up my bags and books and moved over one seat never taking my eyes off of Toshiro who calmly stared back. His physical features had changed a lot, he was much taller, his face slimmer, and his hair wasn't as spiky as normal rather it was short and messy. I quickly looked down feeling foolish for staring; it was only Toshiro after all.

The teacher clapped her hands as if we were dogs and turned to the board to continue the lesson from yesterday. I titled my head down creating a wall of hair between Toshiro and me, and I found myself taking notes for the first time in my life. We were about an hour into class when something white slipped under my hair, I looked over at Toshiro who had his back leaning against the wall with his head twisted forward looking like he was taking notes. I picked up the piece of paper and read, _Is something wrong?_ I picked up my pen a scrawled out a quick reply, _No, why?_ and passed it back. I watched as he wrote a reply, and passed it across the aisle, _Because you seem upset. Are you mad?_

_Why are you here?_ I wrote.

_Because I have a mission._

_Oh? What?_

_I'll explain at lunch._ I glared at him and he merely shrugged. The rest of class passed with us focusing on our work with a few passing glances every once and a while. Finally the bell rang for lunch, I shoved all my books into my desk and grabbed my lunch out of my bag. Toshiro stood waiting for me while all of our classmates ran out the door squealing and acting like children. I gestured for him to follow me, and we walked in silence down the halls and up to the roof. "Didn't you bring any lunch?" I asked sitting next to the railing so I could lean against it and unpacked my lunch.

"I forgot." He replied sitting next to me and I heard his stomach growl. I smirked and split my sandwich offering him half, "thanks." He said taking it out of my hand.

"There's also a juice box in there, Yuzu always packs one in case I drink all of my water before lunch." I said holding up my half full water bottle. He rummaged around in my pack and pulled out the juice box, "This thing?" He asked skeptically and I nodded watching as he tried to figure out how to open it, "How do you open this damn thing?" he growled frustrated. I laughed grabbing it and very slowly showed him where the straw was and where to insert it. "Thanks." He repeated as he scowled at the little box.

"So what's you mission here?" I asked pulling out my soccer diagrams and a pencil hoping to finish them.

"Well, squad twelve finally finished decoding, filing and analyzing Aizen's notes, and they believe there might still be some Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. The head captain thinks they will be drawn to Karakura town because of the enriched spirit energy here."

"After four years? Wouldn't they attack sooner if there were any?"

"How much did your brother and father tell you about what happened?"

"Not much? " I admitted, "They explained what hollows, Arrancars, and all those other classes of hollows were. And they told me that four years ago this guy named Sosuke Aizen created many really powerful Arrancars and he wanted to destroy Karakura town so that he could get some sort of key and then kill your soul king." He was quiet as he digested this.

"They told you more than I expected." He commented.

"Yeah well I think my dad was hoping that I would want to awaken my powers so I could help protect the town, while Ichi just wanted me to become so afraid that I wouldn't." Toshiro let out a short laugh

"That sounds like something Kurosaki would do. But anyway back to the matter at hand. Something that they didn't tell you is that time passes differently in Hueco Mundo than here, but we aren't sure if it's faster or slower. That's why it doesn't surprise us that they haven't attacked yet."

"So why send a captain?"

"Because we believe they're strong, too strong for a lieutenant and under but not strong enough to warrant more than one captain, Squad twelve believes that there are probably no more than a dozen, and they believe that they might not be working together because from what they could tell these Arrancars are all fracciones, each of a different espada "

"Okay, but why you? Why not my brother who would familiar with the area?"

"Your brother is currently busy teaching new recruits how to fight at the soul reaper academy, and he's trying to learn Kido on the side."

"Ichigo is teaching?"

"Yeah I wasn't so sure about it either but with a little assistance every once in a while he's getting the hang of it. But besides him and Rukia Kuchiki I was the only captain familiar with this town, and Rukia refused since she's the one teaching your brother Kido." He stood up brushing the dirt off his pants and turned to look over the railing. It was quiet, the only sound were those of laughter below and my pencil scratching across my paper, "So, have you decided if you're going to awaken your soul reaper powers?" he asked trying to make it sound off-hand.

I sighed expecting this question, "I'm not going to." He looked down at me quizzically, I stood up and looked down over the railing seeing my sister surrounded by her group of friends laughing, "I just want a normal life, it's bad enough that I see spirits I don't want to go around fighting monsters too."

"That didn't stop you four years ago." He pointed out referring to how I would attempt to fight hollows by kicking my soccer ball at them. "Yeah, I know. But honestly, do you realize that ever since I turned fifteen my spiritual pressure has been rising and if I did become a soul reaper my spiritual pressure would reach its maximum level. I'm afraid that if that does happen I'll have spiritual pressure like Ichigo's. Which will attract hollows to me putting Yuzu in danger." I felt tears sting my eyes and I quickly turned my head away hoping he wouldn't see how weak I truly was.

"Has Yuzu shown any signs of having soul reaper powers?" he asked quietly

"No, she can still sense spirits when they're close but she can't see them, dad thinks that the powers skipped over her." Secretly I was jealous, I never spoke of my wish out loud but I wanted the life that Yuzu had. Close friends and not a worry in the world. It took me minute before I realized that Toshiro was staring at me, "What are you staring at, Toshiro?"

"Nothing, it's just that…you've changed a lot."

I rolled my eyes trying to lighten the mood, "It's called puberty, Sherlock." His whole face turned pink and I grinned, "That's not what I meant." He mumbled.

"Uh-huh sure Toshiro, why don't you just admit it? You're a perv and were looking at my body." I teased knowing it would rile him up.

"I was not! I was just noticing that you let your hair grow out."

"Yeah because it's easier to pull back when it's longer but you don't see me staring at you just because you cut your hair."

"And you're taller." He pointed out, his face had turned red by now and it looked like he was about to explode.

"Ha, as if! You grew more than I did!" I pointed out,"you're finally a big boy Toshiro." I mocked knowing that it would agitate him even more.

"You're supposed to call me Captain Hitsuguya, Kurosaki." He barked leaning towards me.

"Don't call me Kurosaki, my name is Karin! And if you think that I'm going to call you captain you'd better keep dreaming." I retorted standing up on my toes trying to look more intimidating but he was maybe a foot taller than me when he was standing up straight and even thogh he was leaned forward it was enough to where I could gain an advantage. We stood like that for a moment our noses almost touching and glaring at each other. I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing and turned away leaning my back against the rail. He broke our silence first, "So do you still play soccer?" He asked still looking out at the school grounds. "Yup! Actually I was made team captain. The old captain graduated and the principle was so impressed with my skills from middle school that he asked me to captain the team." I stated proudly.

"So you're only in your first year of high school and already you have subordinates." He mused turning his head towards me so that I could see a wide grin spread across his face, "Didn't you once tease me about having subordinates?"  
>"Oh, shut up Toshiro!" I snapped, he merely chuckled and I swiftly kicked him in the butt.<p>

"You're not supposed to do that to a captain, Karin." He groaned, rubbing his backside while I just shrugged.

"You're such a sissy, besides don't forget while you're in my world your title won't get you any perks." He scowled for a second before reaching out and tugging my hair playfully. He seemed to have loosened up a lot in the past four years, obviously maturing from the serious child I once knew into this spirited teenager. "Come on we'd better hurry up and get to class before the bell rings." I said picking up my lunch bag. Toshiro walked ahead of me and just I couldn't resist an open target. I kicked him in the butt once more this time with a little more force, "Ow, what was that for?" He demanded.

"I just felt like it, got a problem with that?"

"You just wait Karin, you'll find that I have a knack for giving payback when you least expect it." He informed me as he opened the door and held it open for me.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, though I did look over my shoulder cautiously as he followed right behind me back to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from the sidelines as Karin instructed her team and constantly shouted at them. I wasn't sure but it looked like she was trying to fill empty positions on her team. I leaned against the fence amused by what I was seeing. She didn't dodge around other players she simply went straight and she didn't care who was in her way. But looking back that had always been her style of playing, I remembered the one time that we had played together, and how even though she had been injured she still played her hardest to help her team win.

While players were switching out Karin suddenly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her red sports bra and tight abs underneath. She quickly wiped the sweat off her face, and then ran after the ball throwing her shirt across the side lines. I felt my cheeks heat up, with Rangiku as my lieutenant I shouldn't have been embarrassed, but this was Karin. This was Kurosaki's little sister and I knew he would strangle me if he knew I was watching his sister right now. Luckily I heard my phone beep and I quickly pulled it out my pocket, it was just a hollow and it was about five miles from where I was. I quickly swallowed the soul candy and ran in the direction of the hollow. I tried to flash step forward but I immediately felt like my legs were tangling together, "Damn it!" I cursed slowing down to a steady run; I still wasn't used to my abnormal height or the long legs that came with it. I sighed almost wishing for the days when I was mistaken for a child because of my height. About a year ago I had hit a growth spurt and much to Rangiku's amusement I couldn't walk around the Seireitei without tripping over my own feet.

The head-captain constantly wondered what had happened to me, and he somehow came to the crazy conclusion that some unknown force was behind it. I could have cared less about that kind of thing, all I knew was that I was happy that my body had finally caught up with my age, I was tired of having to explain to people that even though I looked like a child I wasn't. I was about a hundred sixty years old, and if Urahara was correct about soul bodies aging ten time slower than humans then I should look at least sixteen, in fact I should have looked sixteen four years ago when I first met Karin. My mind pulled up a mental image of Karin's smiling face and I shook it from my head as the hollow walked in my sights.

* * *

><p>I returned to the school just in time to see Karin power kick the ball at the goal, leaving her goalie with the only option of ducking before the ball hit her in the face. "Alright, you guys that's enough practice for today. I'll decide on the new players tonight and notify you all tomorrow." She announced, all of the girls let out a sigh of relief walking to the locker rooms whispering amongst themselves. I walked over to my Gigai (who was drooling after all the players) and switched places with the soul pill. Karin walked over and snatched up her shirt, I turned away with my back towards her crossing my arm and blushed for some reason.<p>

"Toshiro, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied still not looking at her.

"There is too something wrong, I walk over and you look away. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I insisted, "Just put your shirt back on." She was quiet for a second.

"Oh my gosh Toshiro is that it, you're embarrassed because I'm only wearing a sports bra."

"No!" I protested.

"Then look at me."

"I don't want to."

She sighed, "Okay fine, I have my shirt back on now I promise." I turned my head cautiously and looked over my shoulder. She stood there with her hands held innocently behind her back with a smirk on her face, and still no shirt on! I blushed furiously and turned my head back around. I heard her laugh and then the rustling of fabric as she truly did put her shirt back on. She seemed to be unable to stop laughing as she picked up her soccer ball and placed it in its bag. I couldn't really explain why I did what I did next, it was just a sudden spontaneous action. I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder, she squealed and grabbed the back of my shirt tightly, "Toshiro what are you doing?" She demanded trying to push herself up. I jumped a little so she lost her grip and flopped helplessly on my back, "You're sweating, so I'm going to help you cool down." I said walking towards the school. Once inside I turned right down the hall where a big sign read "pool". Karin seemed to recognize where we were going and she started squirming, "Toshiro, you can't be serious?"

"And why not?" I mused pushing open the door to the pool and walked to towards the deep end. "Toshiro, I swear I will never forgive you if you do this." She threatened her hand gripping my shirt tighter, "I'll beat you up I swear!" Her voice was becoming more frantic and I chuckled, "Toshiro please don't" She begged as a last minute resort. I shifted her so that she was cradled in my arms, and seeming to think that her begging had made me reconsider she relaxed and leaned her head against my chest. I leaned down close to her ear whispering, "It's too late for you to beg." Her eye's widened and I threw her in the pool. She resurfaced sputtering and thrashing around, I started laughing so hard that my sides started hurting and I kneeled down near the edge of the pool. She quickly grabbed the front of my shirt shocking me, "I will drown you." She spat pulling me into the water with her. We played around for about an hour trying to force the others head underwater, until we became too tired and climbed out of the pool laughing.  
>We walked back out into the warm sunlight heading back to the soccer field to retrieve our bags. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Karin asked swinging her bag over her shoulder.<p>

"I figured I'd stay at Urahara's shop." I replied with shrug, picking up my own bag. We walked in silence out of the school gates and down the road heading towards Karin's house. "You could stay with us." She said suddenly, "I can move back into Yuzu's room and then you could take Ichi's old room." I thought it over for second, "If your family wouldn't mind I would really appreciate it. Abarai has told me horror stories about the time he stayed at Urahara's shop." I shivered dramatically and earned a laugh from her. It felt so good to be away from my duties as a captain and just be myself even if it was only temporary, the only thing I dreaded was the mountain of paperwork that would be waiting for me due to Rangiku's lack of work effort. "I'm sure they won't mind." She assured me, kicking her soccer ball through its bag. We talked about random topics the rest of the way, though by the time we reached her front door we were red in the face from arguing, "Dad, Yuzu I'm home! And I have guest!" She called as she opened the door to what I saw was the living room. Just then a man came running up to Karin with his arms wide open yelling, "Karin, my baby girl you're finally home!" Karin immediately jumped in the air and kicked her father square in the chest sending him crashing to the floor, "Karin, how could you attack your loving father?" and he started crying dramatically.

"Because you're being weird and I have a friend here who needs a place to stay so stop with all the theatrics!" She shouted, I stared wide-eyed wondering if this was a nightly routine. Mr. Kurosaki jumped up and walked over towards us, "And who is this?"

"Dad, I said stop. You know Toshiro you met him. HE's one of the captains that gave Ichigo his powers back." I suddenly remembered, I had only caught a fleeting glimpse of Mr. Kurosaki on that night so it was no wonder that I hadn't registered that it was Kurosaki's father. "Toshiro Hitsuguya, captain of squad ten." I stated automatically, Karin rolled her eyes at my formality.

"Oh-ho so you're the kid captain, not so kid anymore though are you? Yeah now I remember you have that ice Zanpakuto, Hyorimaru." I scowled when he referred to me by my old nickname. Luckily Karin saved me from having to talk to her father.

"He's going to sleep in Ichi's room." Yuzu gasped from the kitchen and I knew exactly where her thoughts had gone causing me to blush, "And I'm moving back in with you, Yuzu! Geez don't jump to conclusions! Come on Toshiro I'll show you to your room." She grabbed my wrist and led me out back into the hallway and up the stairs grumbling something about how she would kill for a normal family. She opened the first door on the landing and pulled me inside. I had been here twice, Once during the first Arrancar invasion and then once again after the fullbringers had been suppressed. The later had simply been for a short meeting informing Kurosaki about what had happened in the seventeen months that he had been powerless. Though looking at the room now nothing had changed much, the comforter on the bed was now blue, the desk held an assortment of sports magazine most pertaining to soccer, And the shelves that were wedged in the corner now held soccer trophies and an assortment of knick knacks. "So this is your room now" she said flopping on the bed closing her eyes.

"If it's my room then why are you sleeping on my bed?"

"Because I'm tired after you nearly drowned me this after noon." She grumbled throwing and arm over her eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She poked me in the side and I jumped, "hmm you're ticklish?" She smirked and removed her arm from over her eyes. She reached out and grabbed both of my sides causing me to jump again. I immediately grabbed her wrists and very skillfully twisted my body till I was straddling her, I quickly placed both of her wrists in one of my hands and pinned them over her head while my other hand was poised my other over her stomach, though not touching. She sucked in a breath of air and stared wide-eyed at me, it was my turn to smirk, "Are _you_ticklish Karin? I saw her swallow hard and squirm, apparently anticipation alone was enough. When my hand touched her stomache her eyes grew wider, and I proceeded to tickle her. She squealed and laughed, trying to squirm out of my grasp. When I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes I released her, I stood with my knees touching hers looking down at her smiling. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and glared at me, "Was that payback for me kicking you?"

"Nope, trust me. You'll know when I've received payback because it will be ten times worse." I saw her shiver and I smiled wickedly. She scrambled off the bed and walked to the door where she turned to me once more, "Dinners at seven, there should be some of Ichi's cloths in the back of the closet that might fit you."

"Thanks." I saw a hint of color rise to her cheeks and she opened the door. Mr. Kurosaki and Yuzu tumbled in; they both regained their composure and crawled back out with Karin screaming at them, "What the hell! You guys are so annoying!" She slammed the door behind her and I chuckled, that was the Karin I knew and loved. And that thought alone scared me, even though it made me feel warm inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is all your fault!" Karin screamed as we turned a corner sprinting towards the school. "If you hadn't decided to sleep in we wouldn't be running to school." She elaborated, "Relax Karin we're going to make it." I felt a bead of sweat slide down my cheek, why was it so damn hard to run in a Gigai? We whipped around another corner and finally saw the school gates, I looked down at my watch, "See we have three minutes to spare." She growled and started running faster, I easily kept up with her and it wasn't long before we were racing through the school. The bell rang just as we charged into the classroom and dropped into our seats. "Cutting it a little close aren't we Hitsuguya? Kurosaki?" The teacher said lifting an eyebrow, "Toshiro decided to sleep in." Karin explained and I scowled at her.

"That's no excuse." The teacher replied turning to the board. She started the lesson, but everyone just stared at Karin and me for a few more seconds before turning their attention to the teacher.  
>Shortly after starting school it became apparent that all of the kids believed the lies that were passed down by their older siblings. And whenever Karin got into a fight everyone would bring up stories of how her brother had been just as bad. This led to speculation that Karin would turn out just like her "delinquent" brother. It didn't help when they also found out that I was living with her, and that was when the rumors really started flying. The latest one I had heard was that Karin and I were sleeping together, we both acted like it didn't matter but I could see that it bothered Karin deeply. I constantly cursed Kurosaki for building up such a horrible fake reputation that got linked back to Karin. Then I would curse myself for escalating the situation, I constantly offered to move out so that she could try to regain a normal life but she would always insist that it wasn't a problem and that it was impossible to be normal when she could see spirits.<p>

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and started writing a note. _Thanks for throwing me under the bus!_ she smiled and replied _No problem, maybe next time you won't sleep in_

_It wasn't my fault! I got a page to go fight a hollow, and I didn't get back until two in the morning._

_That's not my problem. It's your job to kill them, so don't go complaining about it._

_I'm not complaining!_

_Could've fooled me! Speaking of hollows why haven't the Arrancars shown up?_

_Don't jinx it! You sound as though you want the Arrancars to appear._

_No I'm just wondering about how much longer I have to babysit you._

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at her hitting her in the head. She scowled and threw her own paper ball back at me which I dodged with ease. "Kurosaki! Hitsuguya! If you don't want to pay attention then you can spend the rest of the class hour in the hall." The teacher said pointing towards the door, keeping a straight face we walked out into the hall. When the door was slammed shut we burst into fits of quiet laughter. "So if the Arrancars don't show up, then do you have to go back to the soul society?" Karin asked quietly. Was I mistaken or was there a hint of anxiety in her voice. "I'm not sure. Maybe if they don't show up for a few years but the odds of that happening are very slim." I leaned against the wall and slid down till I was sitting on the floor. Karin followed suit sitting next to me. We sat in silence, while most people would have felt awkward this felt natural for us. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, "Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm fine. You just woke me up when you came in at two this morning and it took me forever to get back to sleep." She yawned and I chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"S'okay." She murmured. It wasn't long until Karin started snoring lightly, and I laughed quietly. A few minutes later she shifted in her sleep, causing her head fall to the side and land on my shoulder. I froze unsure of what to do, I looked down at her trying to see if she was a awake and maybe pulling a joke on me. Nope, she was fast asleep with her mouth hanging slightly open. I relaxed a little and smiled seeing how peaceful she looked and decided just to leave her be.

Karin's questions about the Arrancars had brought up some of my anxiety, and now in the silence with nothing to do that anxiety was starting to eat at my sanity. It had been almost a month since I had arrived in Karakura town and with each passing day that an Arrancar didn't show up I always found myself becoming more uneasy. The wait was the worst part about any long term mission, it was enough to drive any soul reaper crazy.

However while a part of me wanted to finish the mission, another part almost hoped it would never end just so I could spend more time with Karin. I shook the thought from my head; I was here for a mission and that was it,I couldn't act on my emotions no matter how strong they were. And that in itself was its own kind of torture.

* * *

><p>The day proceeded normally; we ate lunch together on the roof, we passed notes in class, and I watched Karin at soccer practice. But there was one thing that was different. As the day continued I began to feel as if something was weighing down on me. And by the time we were walking home I was so restless I was twitchy. "Toshiro?" A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder and I spun around shocking Karin, I let out my held breath, "Sorry," I murmured running a shaky hand through my hair. "Can you feel that?" Karin asked seriously, "It's as if the air has become thicker and I can't help but feel like something is squeezing my heart and lungs." I looked at her shocked, so it wasn't just me, Karin could feel it too. Suddenly Karin gasped and pointed to the sky over my shoulder, I turned around swiftly and saw the sky open up revealing a dark hole, and from that hole two Arrancars emerged.<p>

Without wasting any time I separated from my body and drew my Zanpakuto. As I was about to leave Karin quickly grabbed my wrist, "Toshiro don't go! There are two of them and only one of you." She looked genuinely worried and I felt my heart throb, it was so tempting to just listen to her but I had my duty to fulfill. "Karin I have to. Don't worry I'll be fine, their spiritual pressures aren't that high, it'll be easy." I gently removed her hand from my wrist, "Stay here." I ordered, she looked at me defiantly, "No, if you go then I'm going too."

"You'll only get in the way."

"And you'll only get killed if you go alone." I didn't have time for this and I knew that if I didn't do something she would only follow me. I gathered a ball of yellow light in my hand and made a triangle, "Bakudo number 30 _Shitotsu Sansen_!" I threw the triangle at Karin and she gasped as it pinned her to the wall behind her. "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll be back soon." and with that I flash stepped away.

* * *

><p>I stood there pinned to the wall and all he could say was "I'll be back soon". Damn it he was going to get himself killed and there was nothing I could do! I tried breaking free of the annoying Kido but it was just too strong. Closing my eyes I pinpointed his Spiritual pressure the way Rukia had taught me. His spiritual pressure flared and I knew he had released Hyorimaru, but then I felt heavier and darker spiritual pressures collide with his and I could only guess that the Arrancars and changed into their full release. Worry and fear seized my body and I started shaking with the weight of the Arrancars spiritual pressure. I tried to focus on Toshiro's spiritual pressure alone but it was difficult because of the battle, it became easy feel whenever he would attack and his spiritual pressure would flare again. I began to relax thinking that he could win this battle, and I started contemplating what I would do to him when he came back and released me. Beating him to a bloody pulp sounded like a suitable punishment, I decided smiling. But then my smile faded and I felt fear grip my heart.<p>

Toshiro's spiritual pressure dropped drastically, almost disappearing completely.

* * *

><p>AN- Thank-you to everyone who gave me such positive feedback! Please don't kill me for leaving a cliff hanger…I just couldn't help myself! If you like it please leave a review explaining why…if you don't like it please leave a review anyway telling me what I'm lacking!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Warning…A lot of swearing and Karin gets really OOC at times. Thanks for all of the feedback and help!

* * *

><p>It felt like something was constricting my chest, and my breathing became shallow and painful. I once again struggled against the kido, but in my panicked state I could do no more than I had before. I tried pushing my feet against the wall but I lost my footing and fell limp as my little bit of strength left my body. Tohsiro's spiritual pressure was fading and I was stuck her helpless, I now knew how my brother felt when he was unable to protect the people he loved. I started crying as I admitted to myself that I loved Toshiro, I always had ever since that first time we played soccer and he had protected me and my pride. And now there was no way I could return the favor, no way I would ever be able to tell him.<p>

I let out a frustrated scream that made my throat burn. Suddenly it felt as though something just broke inside of me, then I was engulfed in a dense suffocating pressure. The kido crumbled around my wrists and waits and I feel to the ground landing on my hands and knees. It felt like all the energy had been ripped out of my body and all I wanted to do was collapse and give in to the darkness that lingered in the back of my mind. Shaking and gasping for air I pushed myself onto my feet and started running as fast as I could following Toshiro's faint spiritual pressure.

I was going to kill him…well first I was going to make sure he was alright _then_ I was going to kill him. And it wouldn't be a quick death, it was going to be drawn out and torturous. Then I would bring him back to life, because there was no way that I could live without the stupid fool. I started running faster as his spiritual pressure diminished more. My ribs felt like they were about to split in half but I didn't care. I had to get to that damn idiot before he got himself killed! Finally I turned around my last corner and I saw him. My heart stopped for a second, he was coughing up blood and clutching his stomach only able to hold himself up by leaning on his Zanpakuto. "Is that the best a captain can do?" one of the Arrancars mocked. His back was to me and he seemed so focused on Toshiro that he didn't even notice me. I sped up once more throwing all of my energy into running, then when I was mere feet from the Arrancar I launched myself planning to kick him in the back. However just as I was about to make contact something grabbed my outstretched leg in one hand. Though it happened in a split second I was able to see the calm female face of the Arrancar who had grabbed my ankle and I shifted my weight as Ichigo had taught me bringing my other leg swinging around. It caught the woman off guard when my foot connected with her face. She immediately let go off me, I still had enough momentum after my quick split second maneuver that I still hit the other Arrancar in the back sending him tumbling forward. I counter acted my forward moving energy by pushing off of his back just as I made contact. The result was that I landed on my feet and crouching down and went sliding backwards.

I smirked impressed with my less than three second take downs and my amazing landing. However my excitement was short lived as the female Arrancar suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the throat. She lifted me up until we were eye level. "And what is this little thing, sister?" the male Arrancar asked looking over her shoulder

"I don't know brother, but she seems to have a lot of Spiritual Pressure." She replied calmly, "What is your name child?" She released my throat a little so I could speak and I took in a gasp of air. Unfortunately I had my brother's temper and I didn't play nice, "Bite me bitch!" I growled, her eyes narrowed and she squeezed my air way closed, I gasped for air and clawed at her hand with my non-existent nails. Damn it, of all the time I had to be boyish and not have nails that could claw her eyes out with. "Karin!" Toshiro called out desperately, then I heard him grunt and what I thought might have been the sound of his body hitting the ground. "Shut up, kid!" The male laughed. The female grinned and gripped my throat tighter, causing the darkness that had been nagging at the back of my mind to push its way forward. "Scream, Benehime!" There was a blinding red light and I was suddenly dropped, unable to catch myself I landed face forward and what was left of my little air supplies rushed out of my lungs. Just before I gave into the darkness I was rolled over and I saw two worried yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why won't she wake up?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking. Yoruichi sat across from me on Karin's other side and Urahara stood in the door way both were looking down at Karin worried. It had been almost two hours since Urahara had sent the Arrancars running and Karin still hadn't woken up. Suddenly there was a crash in the front part of the store followed by a cry of "Damn it, Kisuke!" Urahara turned and went to see what all the commotion was with Yoruichi following behind him.<p>

Alone now I didn't hesitate to reach out and take Karin's hand, "Come on Karin wake up, please." I whispered not wanting anyone to hear me. Urahara had immediately healed me with Kido even though I tried to get him to work on Karin first, but he pointed out that she was in no real danger and just continued to heal the gash in my stomach. He had said that she had released almost all of her spiritual pressure at once breaking my kido and then she used up the rest trying to fight the Arrancars, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I had been stronger she wouldn't have felt the need to come help me, if I hadn't underestimated my opponents none of this would have happened.

I don't know how long I sat there staring down at Karin before Mr. Kurosaki walked in. I dropped Karin's hand before he could notice and stood up giving him room to sit next to his daughter. I retreated to a corner of the room and watched Karin wanting to be close if she woke up. Mr. Kurosaki took the hand that I had recently abandoned and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her forehead. More guilt swelled inside me, "I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki." I murmured.

"There's no need for that, Toshiro. You tried to protect her from the fight and I don't blame you for that. And I can't blame you for getting overwhelmed by the Arrancars, they were tougher than we thought. I'm the one that should be sorry for not getting there in time to help you." We were silent for a moment each absorbed in our own thoughts. How could he not blame me? My weakness was the reason Karin was lying unconscious. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We've contacted the soul society and they're sending more people to help."

"Do you know who?"

"Ichigo and Rukia for starters, then if we need more help they'll send it, but they don't want to dispatch more than necessary. They want to avoid as much damage on Karakura as possible, and with three current captain and three former captains plus the former head of the kido force here that's a lot of spiritual pressure that could affect the area."

"But why Kurosaki and Rukia? They're busy at the academy."

"They know the area and they fought well during the winter war four years ago. Their skills have only improved and we want to nip this Arrancar situation in the bud as fast as possible."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just know that with Kurosaki in the mix the soul society's not going to bounce back financially for another three years." I mused trying to estimate the damages he might cause. Mr. Kurosaki chuckled, "Yeah probably. But maybe we can get Rukia to keep him in line."

"'M gonna kill 'im" Karin mumbled, we both froze and watched anxiously waiting to see if she was really coming back. Her eye's fluttered open and Mr. Kurosaki and I both let out our held breaths at the same time. Then Mr. Kurosaki reached out and gathered Karin in a crushing hug crying, "Oh baby girl daddy was so worried."

"Get off me old man!" Karin snarled.

"It's okay daddy's here!" He bawled petting her hair.

"Get off!" Finally reaching the end of her rope she shoved her father away and Mr. Kurosaki rolled out of the room. "I'll give that one a ten." I teased. Seeming to notice that I was in the room her eye's locked with mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. She jumped up and slowly stalked towards me, I suddenly realized what she meant by "I'll kill him." I held up my hands in a sign of surrender, "Come on Karin let's work this out like adults. Beside you're not fully healed yet you might hurt yourself."

"No thanks I'm still a teenage Kurosaki and we're really bad hot heads." She explained before lunging at me and punching me in the shoulder. "OW!" I complained rubbing the sore spot. "Stop crying you baby." She said emphasizing her word with another swift punch to my other shoulder. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Hmm I don't think so there were three parts to that kido so maybe one more will do it." This time she punched me in the chest, "Or not." She was about to punch me again when I grabbed her fist in my hand, "Karin, I'm sorry I was trying to keep you safe."

"What would it matter to you if I got hurt? Huh? Explain that Toshiro, what makes you think you have the right to go pinning me to walls whenever you feel like I'm in danger."

"I-I-I" I stammered like a fool, the truth was on the tip of my tongue but there was no way I was confessing to her. She stared at me waiting for and answer and I saw her other fist snap back and I grabbed it reflexively. Her dark gray eyes locked with my turquoise and I could have sworn I saw tears shimmer in hers. "Karin." I whispered worried that she was in pain

"Oh just shut up Toshiro!" She shrieked before the tears took over her and turned into sobs. I released her hands and she crumpled into my chest soaking uniform with her tears. I wrapped my arms around her tenderly and leaned down to press my cheek to her hair. "I was so scared! Your spiritual pressure disappeared and I was so scared!" She sobbed her words a little muffled against my chest. I stood there shocked and unsure of what to do. This wasn't like Karin, she never cried and what was this about her being worried about me?

Mr. Kurosaki burst back into the room crying out, "Why is my baby girl crying?" Karin swiftly pulled away and punched her dad in the face, and he stumbled back out of the room. Karin roughly slid the door closed with a loud snap, and I watched as she wiped the tears from her face with her back still turned to me. She took a deep breath as if to compose herself and then just stood there for a few minutes.

"I want to awaken my Soul reaper powers." She stated suddenly without turning to me.

"What?" I asked softly wondering if I had hear her right.

"And I want you to be the one to do it." She continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"W-What? Why me?" I exclaimed wondering if she had gone insane. She just stood there still not looking at me. Frustrated I closed the gap between us and turned her around so that we stood face to face, my hands resting on her shoulders. She took another deep breath before explaining "If my dad does it that would be weird, and Urahara's practically a stranger. I want it to be someone I know who helps awaken my powers."

"What about your brother or Rukia? They'll be here in a few days one of them could do it."

She sighed, "Again that would be awkward, and Ichigo doesn't want me to awaken my powers so I know he wouldn't do it anyways." My hands slid of her shoulder and down her arms until they just hung limply at my sides, "Toshiro, you're one of the few friends I have and I trust you, I want you to be the one to awaken my powers." She almost begged. Unable to think straight I stepped aside and walled past her to the door. "Toshiro?"

"Just give me a minute to think it over." With my mind lost in thought I quickly made my way down the hallway to the little meeting room and without pausing I opened up the floor and descended to the training grounds. I made sure to go deeper into the training grounds until I couldn't see the ladder. There I pulled out my Zanpakuto and stabbed it into the ground. I then sat down and crossed my legs around it placing my hands on the blade. I closed my eyes and worked to clear my mind.

The familiar rush of cold wind made me smile as I opened my eyes my snow covered inner world. Ice crystals larger than me reached up towards the sky forming a circle. At the center stood a purple tinted crystal taller than the rest that I couldn't remember ever being there. I slowly walked to it and placed my hand on the smooth surface only to pull away. I looked down at my hand in shock; the crystal was warm. "She made this." I looked up to see an Ice dragon perched on top of the crystal. "Hyorinmaru." I breathed smiling. "This particular crystal has been growing at an exponential over the past month." He said calmly climbing down the crystal until his blue eyes were level with mine with his body still wrapped around the crystal above me, "But that's not why you're here."

"I don't know what to do."

"All she asked was for a simple favor."

"But why me?"

"I think you know the answer to that." My thoughts stumbled at that answer. "What are you so afraid of Toshiro?"

"I'm not afraid!" I nearly shouted.

"Be honest with yourself." He replied his voice still calm, I glared at him for a few minutes. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "I'm afraid of losing her."

"If you trust in your powers and in yourself she won't die." Something in me snapped and I lost it, "How many times have do I have to watch as the people I care about come close to death! How many times do I have to stab the people I love!" Hyorinmaru said nothing simply looking at me with calm eyes as my breathing became shallow and my eyes stung with tears, "I sat and watched as the girl who was like a sister to me as she lay in a hospital bed unresponsive ready to give up on her life because I couldn't protect her! And then a few short months later I ran her through with my own sword once again bringing her inches from death! And now history is repeating itself!"

"How so?" I stared at him wide-eyed wondering if he was perhaps blind.

"Karin just laid there unconscious after she had been choked nearly to death because I was too weak to protect her! And now she wants me to thrust a sword through her which could be the death of her!" My voice cracked and I worked to calm myself.

"Trust in your powers and in yourself and she won't die." He repeated shoving me out of my inner world. "Wait!" I cried trying to fight it but I was swallowed by the darkness.

I opened my eyes finding the "sunny" desert wasteland of the underground training room. I stood up and glared down at my Zanpakuto for a second before yanking it out of the ground and sheathing it behind my back.

When I got back up the ladder and into the main part of the shop Karin, her father, Urahara and Yoruichi were waiting for me. "So captain Hitsuguya, have you made a decision yet?" I looked at each of their faces reading hope and reassurance before my gaze fell on Karin. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I'll do it."

A/N Yes I know this chapter kind of sucked but if you could write a review telling me what you did or didn't like about it then future chapters will be better. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it will affect the future of this story! And my Scene/POV dividers are still not working, if someone knows how to fix this please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you can completely skip the first part and the rest of it would make complete sense, because the first part is basically to keep the cannon police of my back…Sorry if I sound like a bitch but I'm sick of flame, seriously if you don't like it read something else. Anyway I hope you like it…don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>I walked swiftly down the quiet halls of the division one barracks towards the head captain's office. As I went I couldn't help but think back to moments ago when I had told Karin that she would have to wait until I spoke to the head captain before I could do awaken her powers. It had pissed her off and apparently warranted her punching me with all of her strength, and now my shoulder was throbbing with its own heart beat and was turning black. "I'm here to see Head Captain Yamamoto" I stated to the guard who stood at the doors.<p>

"Enter, Captain Hitsugaya." The head captain called from behind the doors, I bowed my head a little to the guard and stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Head Captain." I said getting down on one knee respectfully.

"Stand and tell me why you are here."

"Sir, I have a request." I stood up brushing the dirt from my hakama and then stepping closer to the head captain's desk.

"Go on."

"Karin Kurosaki, the sister of Squad Five Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, wants to awaken her soul reaper powers. Kisuke Urahara has offered to train her with the help of Yoruichi Shihoin and Isshin Kurosaki." Yamamoto nodded, and went back to his paperwork, "It has already been determined that the Kurosaki's are to be exempt from the law."

"B-but… when was this decided?" I asked staring at him in shock. He didn't look up at me, only continued as if we were talking about the weather rather than about Soul Society laws that had been in place for hundreds of years.

"Shortly after Captain Kurosaki regained his powers there was a meeting between central forty-six and myself. We discussed the possibility of awakening each of the Kurosaki's powers, and came to the conclusion that none of them would be a threat to the Soul Society or the World of the Living. It is obvious that they have been raised with proper morals, and therefore could be nothing more than beneficial in assisting the soul society."

"With all due respect sir, couldn't the same be said for any human with high spiritual pressure and good morals?"

"But the Kurosaki's aren't only human, Soul Reaper blood runs through their veins. It is their birth right to have such powers and neither they nor the soul reaper who assists them shall be punished. Which brings forth the question of, why are you here seeking permission rather than Kisuke Urahara or Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Karin wants me to awaken her powers. But since we already have permission I guess I should get back just in case an Arrancar shows up." I said turning on my heel, trying to get out of the room before my anger made do something I might regret.

"Wait Captain Hitsugaya." I didn't listen, for once in my life I didn't care what the old man said. I just wanted to be back with Karin, even if it meant that I might kill her.

* * *

><p>I sat leaning against the wall in Urahara's shop waiting for Toshiro to return. I had sat here for an hour, the only time I moved was when I went home to eat and change into something more comfortable. But other than that I never moved from my spot, just waiting for him to get back.<p>

His Gigai laid on the floor in front of me, and often I would find that when I would daze off my fingers would brush though his hair or just touch his face. It was during one of these times that a Senkaimon opened up right in Urahara's shop and I pulled my hand back hastily as Toshiro stepped through. Without looking at me a slipped back into his Gigai, and even after seeing it so many times during the past month it still looked odd to me. "So how did it go?" I asked scrambling to my feet. There wasn't even a second to think before I was pinned to the wall by him, with his hands on either side of my head. I was scared, his usually clam turquoise eyes burned with fire and I swallowed hard. "You get your wish; you're going to have our powers." he growled. I wanted to say something: a smart ass comment, something gentle, anything; but my throat was shut tight.

"I refuse to do it tonight." He said firmly, and I got my voice back.

"Why not? How is tonight different from …?" I started out pretty good putting as much anger in my voice as possible but my voice faltered towards the end at his intense gaze. "Shiro?" I whispered, something in him seemed to snap and he grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the shop. "Shiro stop it you're hurting me."

"what's with that nickname? Don't call me that!" he snapped. I stared at him in shock but didn't say anything. I had never seen him like this and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I pushed him too far. Silently I let him lead me through Karakura, but even though we were moving fats I still shivered in the cold night. It was the time of year where even though during the day it was warm and comfortable, you still carried a jacket with you in case you were still out at night when the temperature would plummet. My thin long sleeve black shirt, white skirt and black leggings were all too thin to give me any sort of warmth, Toshiro could probably handle the cold but my teeth were chattering and all I wanted to do was stop and sit down somewhere warm.

We were on the river bank when he suddenly let go of my wrist and shoved his hands into his jean's pockets. My legs felt like rubber and I collapsed onto the cold grass shivering, "W-why are w-we h-here?" I stammered. He looked down to see me rubbing my arms trying to get some warmth back in my body. A worried look crossed his face and he sat down behind me and pulled me into his body, I gasped at the action and my body went rigid, "Relax and you'll get warmer faster." He whispered in my ear. Still a little uneasy I did as he said and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders encasing me in his warmth.

My shivering soon died down and I relaxed even more leaning my head against his chest. "Why did you bring me here?" I murmured.

"I had to get out of Urahara's shop, I felt like I was getting suffocated, but I didn't want to be away from you."

"Why?" I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head and he took a deep breath.

"So many things can go wrong, and I don't want to lose you but there's a possibility that I might." My heart sped up and I hoped that he couldn't feel it, that would just be too embarrassing to explain.

We sat in silence listening to the river and watching the water as it reflected the stars and moon above. It was so cold that our breath would fog in front of us but it didn't reach me with Toshiro's warm body wrapped around mine, and I highly doubted he minded the cold seeing as his Zanpakuto was an ice type. That made me wonder, "Shiro what do you think my Zanpakuto's capabilities will be?" He flinched when I used the nickname and I became curious, "Why do you hate the nickname Shiro?" I asked disregarding my last question. He sighed deeply shifting his body as if he were uncomfortable, "It's what Momo used to call me."

"Who's Momo?" My stomach felt like it was on fire and getting twisted around. I tried to ignore the feeling but it became more intense as his silence drug on.

"She was like a sister to me." He finally said making the sensation recede, "She was Aizen's lieutenant, and she went crazy when betrayed us, she just couldn't function without him. He made her totally dependent on him. And she's never been the same since."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered truly feeling bad for him.

He laughed a little, "Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for your brother."

"Oh?"

"She's his lieutenant now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, every time she would walk into his office she'd go nut when she saw him sitting behind the desk. She would attack him with Kido and anything else she could get her hands on. I think she drew her Zanpakuto against him once, and if I'm not mistaken he still has a scar."

"So why don't they move her to a different squad?"

"They've tried but Kurosaki won't let them. He thinks that if they did transfer her she would only get worse, he's hoping that if she sees him there enough times she might come to terms with everything and just accept it."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Three years."

"That seems like a long time why hasn't he given up?"

"This is your brother we're talking about. He's more stubborn than you are." I gently jerked my elbow back and hit him in the gut making him grunt.

"Well I'll just have to figure out a new nickname for you." I murmured leaning back into his chest, he sighed but didn't say anything else. After a while of silence my eyes started feeling heavy and I couldn't help but yawn what seemed to be every five minutes. "Don't tell me you're already tired. You fell asleep on me already once today."

"Shut up." I murmured, "it feels like that was so long ago."

"Aw isn't this sweet." We both gasped and shot up turning to the voice, Toshiro pushed me behind his back and reached in his pocket where he kept his soul candy.

"Yes, so sweet it makes me want to gag!" The blonde Arrancar nearly screamed, he was a foot away from us in an instant. And in the next Toshiro was thrown aside and I was dragged up by the collar of my shirt, "Those twins may have screwed up today, but I won't. I'll bring you back and take my place as the new premier."

"Let go of her!" I saw a flash of white and the Arrancar let out a howl as Toshiro cut his leg, I was dropped and I scrambled to my feet standing back to back with Toshiro as the Arrancar disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Reveal, Camaleón" it whispered, I didn't even have a second to think as I was swept off my feet by a horrible wind. When I regained my sense of up and down I realized that I was being held tightly by the Arrancar and we were suspended in the air.

"Karin?" Toshiro called out looking around as if he couldn't see me.

"Mph-ee-oo!" Was all I could get out and it was muffled so it was obvious it wouldn't reach him down on the ground.

"Be quiet, I'll be damned if I fail because of a child like you." I kicked back but he dodged easily and shifted his hold to my waist, pulling me up against his chest, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." I rolled my eyes and struggled even more.

"Karin!" Toshiro was still calling out to me, couldn't he see me I swear his eyes passed over me more than once. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something vibrant and something white heading towards me. "Saigo no mai… Howaitozefā!" I was encompassed in cold and I looked down to see a sheet of ice covering my skin and becoming thicker with each second. The Arrancar screamed and released me, and I fell screaming hoping Toshiro would finally see and save me before I hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" As I fell into someone's arms I reached out and held on to a black strap and buried my face in my savior's chest and cried. I was being a baby but I didn't care, I had just fallen through the sky thinking about the things I would never get to do if I died and I was happy someone had saved me. I looked up to see vibrant orange and I stared into the face of my brother. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly like I used to when we were little, "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." I sobbed.

He laughed a little and hugged me back awkwardly as he landed on the ground. "Karin!" two voices screamed, I wasn't given the chance to turn around as someone swept me off my feet and hugged me tightly burying their face in my neck. I saw white hair and smiled a little until someone (and I could only guess as to who) pulled him off of me. "Get your hands off of my sister!" Ichigo growled, I quickly went to Toshiro's rescue before Ichigo could kill him. And that was how Rukia found us, Ichigo and Toshiro trying to beat each other up and me on Ichigo's back trying to pull him off of the man I loved.

"Alright you three stop it! I am not in the mood to deal with any childish behavior!" She yelled holding up her Zanpakuto. We all froze and stared at her a little frightened.

"Ichigo, why is Rukia so mad?" I whispered.

"Pregnant." He murmured and I looked down at him in shock.

"I mean it, you have until the count of three, before I turn you into an ice sculpture." She growled, "one…"

"Is she serious?" Toshiro asked.

"two…"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Ichigo warned.

"three…" _thud!_ We all looked over to see a chunks of broken ice, it was the Arrancar that Rukia had frozen solid, which reminded me, "What the hell were you guys thinking! You almost _did_ turn me into an ice statue, Rukia!"

"Well excuse me for trying to save your sorry ass. Next time I won't even bother, I'll just let them drag you back to Hueco Mundo and then I won't come to save you!"

"How is freezing me saving me?"

"We couldn't see you! So I figured if I send out my Ice wave the Ice would form around you and then we could find you!"

"How could you not see me, I was in plain sight!" We were nose to nose by this point, and I didn't care if she was my sister-in-law and pregnant that didn't give her some sort of right to freeze me to death.

"Hey you guys calm down." Ichigo said grabbing her arms to pull her back while Toshiro grabbed me around the waist.

"Stay out of this!" Rukia and I shouted at the same time. Both boys backed off, but their interruption had distracted Rukia and me, now all we did was stand there and glare at each other. Then something really wired happened, Rukia's bottom lip started trembling, then I saw tears shimmer in her eyes and she hugged me crying on my shirt. "I'm so sorry, I was so scared so I just did the first thing I could think of." She sobbed.

_How far along?_ I mouthed to Ichigo over her shoulder, he held up four fingers to signify four months, so I came to the conclusion that Rukia was probably experiencing some pretty heavy mood swings. "It's alright, I over reacted that's all." I assured her rubbing her back a little awkwardly. She pulled away and smiled up at me softly, then sniffling she stepped back and I took a deep breath, "I'm not really that mad, just shocked and a little confused." I explained crossing my arms and looking down at my feet. "It sounded like the Arrancar's mission was to take me back to Hueco Mundo, and then you kept saying the same thing just now, Rukia. So what's going on, why do the Arrancars want me?" I asked looking up at them, Rukia and Ichigo exchanged worried glances and then Ichigo stepped forward.

"They've seen my hollow, but know that I've suppressed it. So they want to awaken your powers and your inner hollow."

"But why?" I whispered feeling my stomach churn.

"They're hoping yours will be just as strong as mine, so that it can destroy the Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it sucked but honestly I don't care. I swear it will get better and I will pick things up with Toshiro and Karin…I just needed to get a little bit more of my plot in before I go full out war and romance on you guys. If you liked it tell me how much! If you didn't then go find another story, because I am not changing my plot…period. By the way I love critique as much as I love compliments, so please don't be afraid to critique, just be nice about it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Update of 2011! Happy New Year everyone!  
><strong>

**I'm not sure but I'l put it out there anyways...the characters might get a little OOC. And honestly I don't know much about soccer I'm only going one the games I've watched...so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.**

****I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo****

* * *

><p>~*Midnight*~<p>

"I need to sleep." I muttered to myself, rolling over in the bed. I looked over at Yuzu curled up in ball looking so peaceful as she slept. What I wouldn't give to not have a care in the world except for soccer and grades. I had thought I was so ready to awaken my powers and now it seemed I didn't have the choice even though now I wanted to keep them locked away deep inside of me.

I sighed rolling out of bed and made my downstairs. I hadn't slept at all the past couple of nights and I was suffering because of it, but I just couldn't seem to shut my mind off. Snatching my jacket off the floor I went to the window and carefully pried it open. The cold night air rushed in teasing my hair and I quickly tied it back in a low pony tail before I grabbed the side of the window and pulled myself out. I carefully stepped onto the railing just outside the window and grabbed the gutter above me to keep my balance and to grab the goalie gloves I kept stashed there.

I had learned a couple of years back that if I wore the gloves I could easily pull myself up onto the roof, which was my favorite thinking spot. And it was easier to hide them in a plastic bag and stick them in the gutter than to keep them in my room where Yuzu was always rearranging.

I slipped the gloves on and clenched my fingers trying to get used to the tight fit. I hadn't used them since I had moved into Ichigo's room since it was easier to hang from the window and work my way over to the lower roof next to it. From there I would either torturously climb higher or just sit there and think.

But the higher I can get the better I think. So tonight I needed to get as high as I could get. Sighing, I quickly but carefully stretched my arms before reaching up and placing my hands on the rough shingles. With a deep breath I jumped a little and braced my bare feet against the wall while I heaved my torso up until my waist was at the gutter. I stopped for just a second to catch my breath before I pulled myself up the rest of the way and swung my legs up.

As soon as I was up I moved away from the edge and laid down for a moment painting. Had it always been that hard, or was I just out of practice? Either way I was exhausted. I wiped the sweat from my temple then got up and carefully made my way to the peak of the roof. Once there I pulled my gloves off and sat down looking out to the river. I sighed contently and brought my knees up just a bit and wrapped my arms around my thighs. As always it was quiet and the slight breeze felt nice against my heated skin.

It was nice to do something normal and familiar for once. My life had turned upside down ever since I started high school. I still loved soccer but it was so different from previous years. I used to play the game for fun and to win, but now I was actually working towards something. The honor of my school, and as captain all of the pressure was on me to win. As far as grades were concerned I was still way above average, but it was becoming harder and more time consuming to do so. And then there was my social life, I didn't have much of one before Toshiro came to Karakura and now that he was here I felt like I at least had a little bit of a social life, even if it was just with one person. But trouble also came to Karakura along with some life changing choices.

"Don't you have Soccer finals tomorrow?" I jumped a little then looked over my shoulder and scowled.

"Don't you have anything better to do than act like my father?"

"Somebody has to. Old goat face just barely gets the job done." Ichigo smirked and sat down next to me, "So what are you doing up here?"

"I'm just thinking. How did you know I was up here?"

"You aren't very quiet."

"Oh, well won't Rukia be worried if she wakes up and you aren't there."

"Nah, she'll just roll over and go back to sleep. This pregnancy is really taking a lot out of her."

"Oh."

"Yeah she's so tired all the time. And captain Unohana keeps saying that she needs to rest but you know how Rukia is."

"Hmm."

"You know I'm trying to make a conscious effort to not bombard you with questions but you're making it difficult."

"Mm."

He sighed, "I know I'm asking a stupid question but what's wrong?"

"That is a stupid question." I grumbled.

"Regardless, answer it. You never know it might help." I didn't say anything for a moment, but I took a deep breath and rested my forehead on my knees.

"I don't think I want to awaken my powers."

"I would like to say that I'm glad, but you sound disappointed."

"I wanted to help Toshiro so badly, but all I'm going to do is end up making more trouble for him."

"How so?"

"If they do kidnap me wont I just make it easier for the Arrancars to awaken my hollow if my powers are already awakened."

"Maybe, but they have to awaken your powers anyway. So the way I see it your choices are either awaken your powers and learn to fight so you can at least protect yourself if one of us isn't around. Or you can be completely defenseless and when one of isn't around you can cry and scream like a little girl while they carry you off to Hueco Mundo."

I turned my head to glare at him and saw him grinning broadly, "Do you think your funny? I'm having a serious problem and you decide to joke about it. Besides I thought you didn't want me to awaken my powers."

"I didn't but the circumstances have changed. All I want is to know that my baby sister is safe since I can't be around all the time."

"I'm not a baby, I'm fifteen the same age you were when you got your powers."

"I could say some sappy thing like, you'll always be my baby sister. But I'll save us both the embarrassment."

I sighed shaking my head, "So you think I should go ahead and awaken my powers."

"I'm saying to do whatever you want. But I know it would give us all a little piece of mind knowing that you can defend yourself." I laid my head back down on my knees as I felt my chest constricting. I didn't want to cry in front of Ichigo I would look like such a baby. But he really didn't make it easy when he suddenly slung an arm around my shoulder and scooted closer. That was when I just broke down, "I'm so scared." I cried and he wrapped his other arm around me, "Finally." He breathed resting his cheek on the top of my head.

I cried for what felt like hours until I finally reached a point where I started coughing violently. "Calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." I took deep breathes trying to do as he said, but it was still a long time before my crying turned to pathetic sniffling but still some coughing.

"I'm glad you finally got that out of your system. It isn't healthy to keep things bottled up."

"You're really not one to talk." I mumbled and I felt him shrug.

"Probably not, but I know what I'm talking about." I nodded rubbing my eyes.

"Now come on. You need to get some sleep, otherwise your teams going to kill you." I laughed a little and coughed. "Hey hold on a second. Are you sick?" he asked reaching over to feel my forehead but I brushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. It's probably just from crying." He looked at me doubtfully but dropped it.

"Alright fine, let's just go to bed."

* * *

><p>"Time out!" I called giving the gesture to the ref as I coughed into my elbow. I ran with my team to our bench and grabbed my water bottle gulping down as much as I could.<p>

"Come on you guys, you let that last goal in way to-cough- easily." I yelled.

"We're trying our best."

"That may have -cough- been good-cough-enough during the season. But we need to-cough-do better."

"Karin, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me-cough- just worry about-cough-breaking this tie. Now come on!" We broke our huddle and ran back out onto the field, and I coughed the entire way. The whistle blew and the other team threw the ball back into play. I kept back waiting for my girls to get the ball and kick it down to me. I rested my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath and stop my coughing. I saw the ball come flying my way and I sprinted to meet up with it.

I suddenly got very dizzy but I pushed it aside and I pushed myself harder to get beneath the ball. I stopped the ball with my chest and immediately started dribbling it towards the other team's goal. Out of nowhere one of the other team's girls cut me off and normally I would have been able to easily dodge around her but I wasn't quick enough and she kicked it back down to the other end. I cursed under my breath and looked over at the clock. There was less than two minutes left for either team to make a goal.

I watched frantically as each of my girls fought to gain possession of the ball. I kept looking over at the clock as the time quickly winded down. We had to get that goal or we would go into overtime, and I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore. All I wanted to do was collapse right where I was but sheer will and determination kept me standing.

Once more the ball was kicked to me, and once more I took it down to the other end. This time watching for other players, I ignored how light headed I was getting as forced myself to push forward. I looked out of the corner of my eye I saw that there was only thirty seconds left. If I could make this goal there was a very good chance we would win.

Another girl came up and cut me off but I fought against her for the ball and won. I quickly maneuvered around her and straight for the goal. I heard shouts of "Shoot!" and "Go for it!" but I waited till I was just a little closer. I caught sight of another girl coming at me in my peripheral vision and made a snap decision. I stopped for only a second then with all the force I could muster, I power kicked it and watched desperately as the ball soared through the air that short distance. Luckily the wind was on my side because instead of going straight it bent just enough that it threw off the goalie. The only thing I heard was the sounds of the ball hitting the net then the roar of happy and angry fans. And then I felt all of my team mates patting me on the back and screaming in my ear. I shooed them away back to their positions.

I looked over at the clock and saw five seconds left. The game was ours unless my team got to excited and let the ball through. As the whistle blew once more I watched in a haze hoping they wouldn't become caught up in our potential victory. The sound for the end of the game came and I let out a sigh of relief as each of my team mates ran back to me and crowded around me hugging and crying. I jumped up and down with them all as I sneakily made my way out of the huddle. Once outside I took a deep breath and tried to clear my hazy vision. I saw my family and Toshiro make their way towards me and I attempted to smile, but then I stopped hearing anything as my legs buckled beneath me.

* * *

><p>"Stress mixed with flu season, it's no wonder she got sick." Mr. Kurosaki mused as I wrung out the towel and placed it back on her forehead.<p>

"But she's going to be okay, right?" I asked stroking her sweaty hair.

"She'll be fine, Toshiro. She just needs to break this fever."

"But she's so hot."

"Well it's pretty bad, she should have told us the moment she wasn't feeling good. There's not much we can do while she's sleeping, just keep the towel cool and on her forehead. But you on the other hand." He said turning to Rukia and Kurosaki, "Rukia, you shouldn't be in here. If you get sick, it's going to be a lot worse."

"But I want to be here for Karin." She complained and I could only imagine her pouting.

"She's going to be fine. Only one of us needs to be here. And I think Toshiro has it covered. Now come on, let's go downstairs and make some tea." I heard her sighed and then her light footsteps as she followed Mr. Kurosaki out. I felt somebody brush their fingers through my hair and I looked over just in time to see Yuzu give me a reassuring smile, and I smiled back before turning back to Karin.

"Ichigo, are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute, Yuzu."

"Okay." She said softly before closing the door behind her. There was silence but I didn't care I just pulled her blankets up higher and then let my hand rest on her head. Kurosaki cleared his throat behind me but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Why don't you go down stairs." He said, it wasn't so much a suggestion as it was an order.

"I'm fine, but you can go if you want."

"She's my sister, I'll take care of her."

"And what are you going to do if you get sick? If that happens you won't be able to take care of your wife and she'll be left in the hands of your crazy father. Do you really want that?"

"My dad is perfectly capable of taking care of her. I know that while he may be annoying he would never do anything to hurt her."

"Well I've got it handled here."

"Maybe I don't want you to handle it."

"Just go, Kurosaki. Before you wake her up with your loud mouth." Surprisingly I heard the door open roughly and I turned around to see him standing in the door way holding the door knob.

"Fine, but you'd better take care of her otherwise I won't hesitate to knock you out of your Gigai and kick your ass." And with that he left the room leaving me a little shocked. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn that I heard a double meaning in his words.

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated and turned back to Karin holding her hand. "You idiot, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good. Kurosaki said you were up all night last night worried about your powers. Why couldn't you just talk to me about it? Huh? You know I would have been more than willing to listen. But know you're just like your brother. You keep things locked inside until they practically destroy you. And now look at you! Because of all the stress your immune system wasn't at its best and you got sick." I sighed and rested my head on her bed closing my eyes and still holding her hand. "I'm always going to be here for you. All you have to do is trust me." I murmured with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to establish a foundation for the HitsuKarin relationship...so you've been warned. I might end up rewriting this chapter because I'm not that happy with it.<strong>

**Please review and I'll love you! **


End file.
